museumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Museen und Wikipedia
Thomas Tunsch: Museen und Wikipedia.''In: Gesellschaft zur Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International (eds). ''EVA 2007 Berlin, die 14. Berliner Veranstaltung der Internationalen EVA-Serie Electronic Imaging & the Visual Arts. Berlin: Gesellschaft zur Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International. (7th—9th Nov 2007). 87. 15–21. ISBN 3-9809212-8-X. Stichwörter: Wikipedia, Dokumentation, Zusammenarbeit, Gemeinschaft, Wissenschaft, Verknüpfungen ;Zusammenfassung Betrachtet man sowohl die Welt der Museen als auch das als Gemeinschaften, die sich der Sammlung und Verbreitung von Wissen widmen, lassen sich verschiedene Möglichkeiten der Zusammenarbeit finden. Die Museen sammeln Objekte, dokumentieren ihre Forschung durch Ausstellungen und publizieren das Wissen über ihre Sammlungen und die entsprechenden Fachgebiete. Wikipedia sammelt Daten und Informationen in ihren Artikeln und ermöglicht gleichzeitig einen Einblick in die Entstehung von Wissen. Besonders folgende Bereiche zeigen wichtige Zusammenhänge: * Methoden (Diskussion, Konventionen, Richtlinien, Standards) * praktische Erfahrungen (Autoren, stabiles Wissen und Prozeßcharakter) * Inhalte ( , , , Vorlagen, Struktur, Qualitätssicherung, Sprachen) * Autoren und Leser (Museumsmitarbeiter, Museumsbesucher und Öffentlichkeit) Als eine mögliche Alternative oder Ergänzung zur Nutzung von Wikipedia wird das Projekt MuseumsWiki vorgestellt. ;Abstract In order to define the possible advantages of utilization and cooperation, both the museum world and the Wikipedia world can be considered communities dedicated to the expansion of knowledge. Museums collect objects, provide documentation and produce knowledge about those objects and the representing fields of sciences or other scholarship. Wikipedia collects data and information pieces, provides articles, and at the same time offers insight into the process of how knowledge grows. Especially the following areas demonstrate important connections: * methods (discussion, conventions, manuals, standards) * practical experience (authors, stable knowledge/process) * content (metadata, SWD, PND, templates, structure, quality management, languages) * contributors and users (museum staff, visitors, public) As a possible alternative or extension of using Wikipedia the project “MuseumsWiki” shall be demonstrated. Wikipedia als Modell für Wissensorganisationvgl. Tunsch 2007 für ausführliche Literaturangaben Auf den ersten Blick scheinen Museen und das Projekt der freien Enzyklopädie nur wenige Gemeinsamkeiten aufzuweisen. Dieser Eindruck wird durch die Berichterstattung über Wikipedia in vielen Medien noch verstärkt. Trotzdem kann sich der Versuch lohnen, die in der Gesellschaft als grundsätzlich vertrauenswürdig eingeschätzte Kulturinstitution „Museum“ mit dem noch sehr jungen Projekt einer weltweit verfügbaren Wissenssammlung zu vergleichen. Die lange Geschichte der Museen und ihre unbestrittene kulturelle Bedeutung lassen oft vergessen, daß sie ihre Stellung in der modernen Gesellschaft nicht nur der Tätigkeit vergangener Generationen verdanken. Die Arbeit der heutigen Generation von Museumsmitarbeitern baut auf diesem Erbe auf, so wie für jede andere kulturelle Aktivität der Gegenwart zahlreiche und vielseitige Beziehungen zu Werken vergangener Epochen aufgezeigt werden können. Die Rolle von Museen wird aber auch von Herausforderungen der Informationsgesellschaft beeinflußt, wenn traditionelle Maßstäbe für die Verläßlichkeit von Informationen nicht mehr uneingeschränkt gelten.vgl. Adler & Alfaro 2007, Mainguy 2006, O'Donnell 2007 Als Kernaufgaben die Museen werden oft die folgenden Bereiche beschrieben: * Sammeln * Bewahren * Forschen * Ausstellen / Vermitteln Noch allgemeiner könnte man formulieren, daß alle diese Tätigkeiten der Sammlung und Verbreitung von Wissen dienen. Wesentlich ist in diesem Zusammenhang die Feststellung, daß diese Arbeit in Gemeinschaften geleistet wird, die über die individuelle Leistung hinaus das Ergebnis beeinflussen. So baut zum Beispiel jede einzelne Forschung auf dem Fundament des Bekannten auf und jede Ausstellung ist das Ergebnis gemeinsamer Anstrengungen verschiedener Fachleute. Das Projekt der freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia läßt sich ähnlich beschreiben, da es im Kern ebenfalls um das Sammeln und Verbreiten von Wissen durch eine Gemeinschaft geht. Anders ausgedrückt: * Die Museen sammeln Objekte, dokumentieren ihre Forschung durch Ausstellungen und publizieren das Wissen über ihre Sammlungen und die entsprechenden Fachgebiete. * Wikipedia sammelt Daten und Informationen in ihren Artikeln und veröffentlicht gleichzeitig die Ergebnisse dieser Arbeit. Darüber hinaus ermöglicht die Form und Darstellung der Tätigkeit in einem WikiWiki 2007 gleichzeitig einen Einblick in die Entstehung von Wissen. In verschiedenen Bereichen der Wissensorganisation lassen sich daher aus der Betrachtung von Wikipedia Erkenntnisse für Museen gewinnen oder mögliche Felder der Zusammenarbeit ableiten. Dies reicht von Begriffsdefinitionen über die semantischen Beziehungen zwischen Begriffen oder deren Beziehungen zu Quellen bis hin zu verschiedenen Möglichkeiten der Darstellung von Wissen. Einige der Bereiche, die wesentliche Zusammenhänge zwischen der Welt der Museen und dem Projekt Wikipedia vermitteln können, sollen hier kurz skizziert werden. Methoden In allen Gemeinschaften, die sich bestimmte Ziele gesetzt haben, spielen die Methoden eine wichtige Rolle, mit denen diese Ziele erreicht werden sollen. Innerhalb des Projekts Wikipedia gehören entsprechende Richtlinien und Konventionen zu diesem Instrumentarium. Sie dienen vor allem dazu, einen organisatorischen Rahmen für die Erstellung von Artikeln und die damit verbundene Diskussion zu bieten. Konventionen, die über einen längeren Zeitraum oder von vielen Autoren anerkannt werden, entwickeln sich zu Standards, die gelegentlich auch über einen Teil des Projekts hinaus Geltung erlangen. Bemerkenswert ist hier vor allem, daß diese verschiedenen Methoden mit den gleichen Mitteln und im wesentlichen von den gleichen Akteuren entwickelt werden, die auch den Hauptzweck der Erstellung einer Enzyklopädie verfolgen und dazu beitragen. Dies unterscheidet das Projekt von Vorhaben oder Organisationen, in denen der methodische Rahmen von anderen Hierarchieebenen gesetzt wird oder aus seit längerem anerkannten Regeln und Konventionen besteht. Praktische Erfahrungen Eine ähnliche Dynamik kann festgestellt werden, wenn man die praktischen Erfahrungen von Autoren in Wikipedia anhand der Entstehungsgeschichte von Artikeln und deren Diskussionsseiten beobachtet. Eine Beschreibung dieser Prozesse als kontinuierliche Auseinandersetzung zwischen verschiedenen Autoren liegt oft nahe, wäre aber zu einseitig. Vielmehr wird hier offengelegt, was in der traditionellen Kommunikation oft verborgen bleibt: der Widerstreit verschiedener Meinungen, der schließlich am Ende einer Diskussion zu einem neuen Wissensstand führt. Jede ernstzunehmende Forschung und jede seriöse Vermittlung von Wissen setzt die Anerkennung des Prozeßcharakters von Wissen voraus. Das Bild eines stabilen Wissens ist nur sinnvoll, wenn es für einen hinreichend kleinen Zeitraum als gültig angesehen wird – vor allem in der modernen Wissensgesellschaft. Das eher ungewohnte Modell von „Wissenden“ (Personen, Gemeinschaften), die miteinander in ständigem Austausch stehen, liefert eine Vorstellung von dynamischem Wissen, das einen Gegensatz zum Modell des gehorteten Wissens in gegenständlicher Form bildet, wie es für Archive, Bibliotheken und Museen naheliegt. Die Beschränkung der Rolle von Wissenschaftlern in Museen auf die von „Kustoden des Wissens“, die auch mit ihrer Forschung lediglich diesen Hort vergrößern, sollte durchaus kritisch betrachtet werden. Sieht man die Zuverlässigkeit des Wissens in einem Zusammenhang mit der Akzeptanz in der Gesellschaft, erschließt sich die Grundbedeutung dieses Begriffs. Was zuverlässig ist, bestimmt dann nicht allein eine bestimmte Institution, sondern der Maßstab dafür, worauf sich eine Gesellschaft „verläßt“, könnte mehr und mehr davon abhängen, was gut verfügbar und damit allgemein bekannt ist. Inhalt Qualität im Projekt der freien Enzyklopädie hängt nicht allein vom Inhalt des einzelnen Artikels ab. Die ständige Aktualisierung, vor allem aber die sinnvolle Verknüpfung mit anderen Artikeln sind Elemente, die zur Verbesserung des Inhalts wesentlich beitragen. Darüber hinaus sorgt die ebenfalls durch die Gemeinschaft regulierte Verknüpfung mit Daten und Informationen außerhalb der Wikipedia für die Vergleichbarkeit mit anderen Wissensquellen. Als Beispiele seien hier die Schlagwortnormdatei und die Personennormdatei angeführt, die den standardisierten Zugriff auf Metadaten von Bibliotheksbeständen erlauben. Ergänzend zu den bereits genannten Möglichkeiten der Anreicherung des Inhalts sollen auch die internen Werkzeuge des Projekts erwähnt werden. Hierzu gehören zum Beispiel die Vorlagen, das Kategoriesystem und die Portale. Auch verschiedene Projekte können hierzu gerechnet werden, die sich entweder der Arbeit an einer der Sprachversionen oder unterschiedlichen Aufgaben innerhalb derselben widmen. An dieser Stelle sei darauf hingewiesen, daß der Einfluß von Methodik und fachlichen „Werkzeugen“ auf die Qualität von Inhalten ebenso wie die Einbindung von Informationen in größere Zusammenhänge im Rahmen der Wissensorganisation natürlich nichts Neues sind. Die Loslösung dieser einzelnen Komponenten aus der individuellen Sphäre des einzelnen „Wissenden“ und ihre leichtere Verfügbarkeit für eine größere Gemeinschaft bieten allerdings neue Möglichkeiten der Darstellung und Verbreitung von Wissen. Autoren und Leser Für Museen wie auch für andere Kultureinrichtungen ist die Haltung des Publikums zu den Ergebnissen ihrer Arbeit seit jeher von großer Bedeutung. Dies gilt sowohl für privat finanzierte Institutionen als auch die mehr oder weniger vom Steuerzahler unterhaltenen Organisationen, bei denen die Mittel für ihre Haushalte von den Parlamenten als demokratischen Vertretungen der Öffentlichkeit bewilligt werden müssen. Es dürfte auch kaum bezweifelt werden, daß es einen direkten Zusammenhang zwischen einem interessierten Publikum und den Möglichkeiten interaktiver Kommunikation gibt. So schätzen Museumsbesucher seit langem vielfältige und differenzierte Informationen in Ausstellungen, die über einfache Beschriftungen hinausgehen und auf verschiedenen Ebenen die Auswahl und Kombination individuell zugeschnittener Angebote zulassen. Damit verfügen Museen bereits über langjährige Erfahrungen, die sich im Zeitalter des Web 2.0 O'Reilly 2005 mit seiner Kultur der Teilhabe (participatory culture) gut nutzen lassen und außerdem auf dem Fundament einer allgemeinen Anerkennung der Institution Museum als vertrauenswürdiger Einrichtung aufbauen können. So wie in Wikipedia neue und vielfältige Verbindungen zwischen bestehenden Ansammlungen von Daten, Informationen und Wissen hergestellt werden können, bieten die gleichen Technologien den Museen die Möglichkeit, mit neuen Kommunikationskanälen Museumsmitarbeiter, Museumsbesucher und die allgemeine Öffentlichkeit enger zu vernetzen. Zwei Beispiele seien hier angeführt, um dies zu verdeutlichen. Das Projekt Semapediahttp://www.semapedia.org hat es sich zum Ziel gesetzt, Objekte der gegenständlichen Welt mit dazugehörigen Wikipedia-Artikeln zu verknüpfen. Zusätzlich zu den museumsspezifischen Informationen können so Vernetzungen mit weiteren Angeboten hergestellt werden. Bereits Wikipedia selbst und die prominenten Positionen von Wikipedia-Artikeln in den Suchergebnissen von Google verweisen auf die Potenzen der freien Enzyklopädie als „Findmaschine“. Darüber hinaus zeigt die durch eine VorlageVorlage:BAM 2007 in Wikipedia realisierte Verknüpfung von Artikeln mit dem BAM-PortalBAM-Portal 2007 eine weitere Möglichkeit der gezielten Verbindung unterschiedlicher Informationsangebote und deren unmittelbaren Nutzen für Wissensanbieter und -konsumenten. Vor allem in der Museumsdokumentation, dem Herzstück der Vermittlung zwischen gegenständlicher Sammlung und allen Nutzern von Museumsinformationen sowohl innerhalb als auch außerhalb der Einrichtungen, erschließen sich für die Nutzung sozialer SoftwareSocial software 2007 weite Anwendungsfelder. Dies wird sichtbar, wenn man sich die Zusammenhänge zwischen Beschreibung, Identifizierung und Interpretation von Museumsobjekten verdeutlicht und die weite Spanne von Wissenschaftlern, Restauratoren, Museologen und anderen Museumsmitarbeitern über Lehrer, Sachbuchautoren oder Politiker bis zu den Museumsbesuchern und anderen interessierten Zeitgenossen berücksichtigt. Auf einer abstrakten Ebene stellt sich auch die Frage der Einbindung von museumsfachlichen Informationen in das globale Wissen, die organisatorische Bewältigung dieses Prozesses und schließlich die Verfügbarkeit verläßlicher Informationen über das kulturelle Erbe. Wohin die Entwicklung führt, wenn die Grenzen zwischen Produzenten und Konsumenten von Wissen immer undeutlicher werden, kann heute niemand sagen. Über die Teilhabe an diesen Prozessen aber können Museen heute entscheiden. Vernetzte Arbeitsgemeinschaften Mit dem Begriff des Web 2.0 ist die Bildung vernetzter Arbeitsgemeinschaften (collaborative community) verbunden. Dabei ist bemerkenswert, daß sich die Strukturen dieser Gemeinschaften innerhalb kurzer Zeit entwickelt haben und trotz des scheinbar chaotischen Stils der Zusammenarbeit erstaunliche Leistungen zu beobachten sind. Wesentlich scheinen außer Freiwilligkeit und Konzentration auf eine gemeinsame Aufgabe auch die mögliche Teilhabe an der Weiterentwicklung der Software sowie der Methodik und der Bereitstellung beziehungsweise Vervollkommnung der internen Werkzeuge zu sein. Dadurch wird nicht nur der Teil der Arbeit durch gemeinschaftliche Tätigkeit geprägt, der direkt dem gemeinsamen Ziel dient, sondern auch die Bereiche, die eher mittelbar dazu beitragen. So wiederholt sich die hohe Durchlässigkeit der Grenze zwischen „Produzent“ und „Konsument“ auch auf der Ebene der inneren Organisation und der Bereitstellung von methodischem Rüstzeug und Arbeitsmitteln. Zunächst scheint dies ein Widerspruch zur hohen Spezialisierung in anderen Bereichen moderner Gesellschaften zu sein. Doch vielleicht zeigt gerade diese Selbstorganisation vernetzter Arbeitsgemeinschaften einen Weg zur Überwindung der tendenziell wachsenden Kommunikationsprobleme zwischen hochspezialisierten Individuen und zu höherer Verfügbarkeit von Fachwissen für weitere Bereiche der Gesellschaft. Für Museen könnte dies bedeuten, nicht nur die Ergebnisse von vernetzten Arbeitsgemeinschaften wie zum Beispiel Wikipedia zu nutzen, sondern auch die kollektiven Arbeitstechniken näher zu analysieren und ihre Anwendbarkeit für die Wissensorganisation in Museen zu prüfen. Nachteile wie die wesentlich geringere Größe solcher Arbeitsgruppen werden durch die Vorteile bereits vorhandener Erfahrungen in der Zusammenarbeit und die Verfügbarkeit zusätzlicher Kommunikations- und Arbeitsmittel mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ausgeglichen. Neben den unmittelbaren Ergebnissen der gemeinsamen Tätigkeit bietet die Nutzung von Wikis auch die Möglichkeit, die Erkenntnisprozesse genauer zu analysieren. Das gesammelte Wissen kann so nicht nur als Ressource dienen, sondern die fortwährende Sammlung und Organisation von Informationen auch durch die Transparenz der Technologie von Wissenserweiterung ergänzt werden. Wer auf welche Art und Weise was zu den Arbeitsergebnissen der Gemeinschaft beiträgt, ist für die gesamte vernetzte Arbeitsgemeinschaft sichtbar. Die Reflexion und Diskussion über diese Informationen kann z.B. dazu beitragen, die gemeinsame Tätigkeit bei Mißerfolgen neu auszurichten oder nach dem Erreichen von Teilzielen effizienter zu gestalten. Ein weiterer Aspekt ist die ständige Kommunikation der Teilnehmer einer vernetzten Arbeitsgemeinschaft untereinander und gegebenenfalls mit externen Nutzern. Diese Kommunikation und vor allem ihre laufende Dokumentation und nachhaltige Verfügbarkeit unabhängig von bestimmten Zwecken ergänzt die Flexibilität der Wiki-Umgebung und ermöglicht die gleichzeitige oder spätere Nutzung, z.B. für die Bewertung von Informationen, die Einschätzung der Wirksamkeit von Methodik und Werkzeugen oder für die Verbesserung der Kommunikation selbst. Bereits an diesen wenigen Beobachtungen wird deutlich, wie verschiedene Faktoren die erfolgreiche Nutzung von Wikis beeinflussen: * Das soziale Prinzip der Unterstützung von vernetzten Arbeitsgemeinschaften ist offen für eine weitgehende Selbstorganisation. * Die Kombination bekannter und bewährter Softwaretechnologien trägt zu einer niedrigen Hemmschwelle für die Nutzung bei und bietet hohe Flexibilität in der Anwendung. * Die technologischen Prinzipien werden transparent auf verschiedenen Ebenen der Software (z.B. Nutzung, Administration, Weiterentwicklung) eingesetzt, können flexibel für verschiedene Zwecke genutzt werden und ermöglichen Schnittstellen für die Weiterentwicklung und Ergänzung. Vereinfacht könnte man auch sagen, daß Wikis als Werkzeug oder Arbeitsumgebung hinreichend einfach, flexibel und entwicklungsfähig für die Erfüllung vielfältiger Aufgaben sind. Gleichzeitig bietet diese Universalität genügend Raum für weitgehende Spezialisierung auf verschiedenen Ebenen im Projekt selbst und für die Vernetzung mit fachlichem Spezialwissen außerhalb des Wikis. So ist es kein Zufall, daß mit Wikipedia die größte Gruppe von Wikis einem so universellen Ziel wie dem Schreiben einer freien Enzyklopädie gewidmet ist und dieses Projekt sowohl selbst Informationen auf hohem Niveau als auch Verknüpfungen mit Spezialwissen außerhalb der Wikipedia bietet. Anwendungsmöglichkeiten Die konkreten Anwendungsmöglichkeiten für Wiki-Technologien in und für Museen sollen abschließend an drei Beispielen erläutert werden. Wikipedia Im Projekt der freien Enzyklopädie selbst gibt es verschiedene Möglichkeiten der Beteiligung, die von der Teilnahme als Autor in Artikeln über die Mitarbeit an Projekten bis zur möglichen Gründung eines Museumsportals reichen. So widmen sich zum Beispiel in der deutschen Sprachversion von Wikipedia sogenannte „Redaktionen“ der fachlichen Arbeit und Qualitätskontrolle in bestimmten Wissensbereichen. Dabei ist zu berücksichtigen, daß von Projekten innerhalb der Wikipedia die generelle Ausrichtung auf das gemeinsame Ziel der Erstellung einer Enzyklopädie erwartet wird und die kontinuierliche Arbeit über einen längeren Zeitraum gesichert sein sollte. Dies werden einzelne Autoren in der Regel kaum leisten können. Es wäre aber vorstellbar, daß Mitarbeiter verschiedener Museen gemeinsam mit interessierten Autoren anderer Einrichtungen – wie zum Beispiel Universitäten – ein Fachportal für Museen ins Leben rufen. MuseumsWikivgl. Bowen 2007 Das „MuseumsWiki“http://museums.wikia.com besteht seit 2006 und wurde bereits auf verschiedenen internationalen Konferenzen dem Fachpublikum vorgestellt. Es bietet eine offene Informations- und Kommunikationsplattform für Museen, Museumsmitarbeiter und Museumsprojekte. Im Vergleich zu Wikipedia fallen die inhaltlichen Einschränkungen weg, die durch das Gesamtziel des Projekts einer freien Enzyklopädie gegeben sind. Die stärkere Ausrichtung auf museumsfachliche Themen ist daher ebenso möglich wie die Ausweitung auf umfassendere Bereiche wie zum Beispiel die gesellschaftliche oder kulturpolitische Anbindung von Museen. Die Anwendung der gleichen Software (MediaWiki)MediaWiki 2007 und des gleichen Lizenzmodells ermöglicht die vielfältige Nutzung von Erfahrungen des Wikipedia-Projekts auf verschiedenen Ebenen. So kann auf den Leistungen einer größeren vernetzten Arbeitsgemeinschaft aufgebaut werden, und die stärker spezialisierte Gruppe der Museumsfachleute kann ihre eigenen Ressourcen effizient nutzen. Wiki in einem Museum In vielen Museen existieren Intranetangebote, die der Bereitstellung von Informationen für die Museumsmitarbeiter dienen, und Web-Seiten, die die Einrichtung nach außen repräsentieren. Sowohl die Nutzer des Intranets als auch Besucher der Web-Seiten haben dabei nur die Möglichkeit, die Inhalte zu lesen und gegebenenfalls mit anderen Kommunikationsmitteln zu reagieren. Die Umgestaltung von Intranet- oder Web-Angeboten zu einem Wiki oder eine Kombination beider Möglichkeiten stellt wesentlich erweiterte Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten und Arbeitsmittel zur Verfügung. So wird z.B. für größere Gruppen eine kontinuierliche thematische Zusammenarbeit auch bei räumlicher Trennung unterstützt. Vor allem für Verfahren der Dokumentation oder andere Museumsprojekte kann eine solche Kommunikationsplattform als effizientes Arbeitsmittel und Wissensspeicher dienen und so den Erfahrungsaustausch verbessern. Denkbar wäre die Einführung eines internen Wikis für Museumsmitarbeiter, das später teilweise oder ganz für Nutzer außerhalb des Museums geöffnet werden kann. Bei der Betrachtung beabsichtigter Ziele und der Beschreibung potentieller Nutzer ist zu berücksichtigen, daß es sich bei Wikis um soziale Software handelt, die Werkzeuge zur Erfüllung bestimmter Aufgaben zur Verfügung stellt. Die konkrete Entwicklung der daraus entstehenden Umgebung läßt sich daher nicht bis ins Detail vorhersagen und hängt von vielen Faktoren ab. In vielen Museen gibt es bisher wohl keine Erfahrungen mit Web 2.0-Anwendungen, die über individuelle Kenntnisse hinausgehen. Es ist damit zu rechnen, daß bei der Entwicklung von Informations- und Kommunikationstechnik solche Technologien in Zukunft eine immer größere Rolle spielen werden. Über die Nutzung des WWW werden Museumsmitarbeiter auch in zunehmendem Maße auf solche Technologien stoßen. Die Einführung eines Wiki kann daher der Vorbereitung und Begleitung solcher Entwicklungen dienen. Darüber hinaus sind Wikis als flexible Werkzeuge zu betrachten, die als Rahmen und Arbeitsbereich für vielgestaltige Projekte dienen. So ist z.B. die Nutzung als Content-Management-System bereits seit längerem in der Fachliteratur beschrieben. Veröffentlichte Berichte über Wikis in Wirtschaftsunternehmen und in Verwaltungen können zur Entscheidungsfindung und ggf. Planung herangezogen werden. Für die Auswahl der Software kann eine Vielzahl von Kriterien in Betracht kommen. Dabei ist es hilfreich, bei der Beurteilung der organisatorischen Faktoren existierende Wikis eingehender zu berücksichtigen. Für den Erfahrungsaustausch ließe sich wiederum das „MuseumsWiki“ nutzen, um vor allem kleineren Museen zeitraubende Planungs- und Evaluierungsverfahren zu ersparen. Bei allen drei hier aufgezeigten Alternativen sollte aber der Modellcharakter des Projekts Wikipedia nicht unterschätzt werden. Die Erfahrungen einer so großen vernetzten Arbeitsgemeinschaft bieten eine Fülle von Möglichkeiten ihrer Nutzung. Dies gilt für so unterschiedliche Bereiche wie die fortlaufende Entwicklung der Software, die Erfahrungen einzelner Nutzer oder verschiedener Gemeinschaften und natürlich den großen Schatz der zusammengetragenen Wissensressourcen, sowie der Wissensorganisation und -vermittlung. Literatur Aktuelle Ergänzungen nach Drucklegung sind verfügbar im Artikel „Museen und Wikipedia“ im MuseumsWiki (http://museums.wikia.com/wiki/Museen_und_Wikipedia). Adler, B.T.; de Alfaro, L.: A Content-Driven Reputation System for the Wikipedia. In: WWW 2007, Proceedings of the 16th International World Wide Web Conference, ACM Press, 2007. http://www.soe.ucsc.edu/~luca/papers/07/wikiwww2007.html BAM-Portal. In: Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie. Bearbeitungsstand: 3. Oktober 2007, 22:19 UTC. URL: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BAM-Portal&oldid=37436382 (Abgerufen: 8. Oktober 2007, 06:49 UTC) Bowen, J., et al., A Museums Wiki. In: J. Trant and D. Bearman (eds). Museums and the Web 2007: Proceedings. Toronto: Archives & Museum Informatics, published March 31, 2007 at http://www.archimuse.com/mw2007/papers/bowen/bowen.html Mainguy, Gaëll: Wikipedia and science publishing. Has the time come to end the liaisons dangereuses? (3rd NATO-UNESCO Advanced Research Workshop Science Education, Balatonfüred 2006). http://www.nyex.info/dokumentumok/mainguy2.pdf MediaWiki. In: Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie. Bearbeitungsstand: 17. September 2007, 13:36 UTC. URL: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=MediaWiki&oldid=36805593 (Abgerufen: 8. Oktober 2007, 17:01 UTC) O'Donnell, Daniel Paul: If I were “You”: How Academics Can Stop Worrying and Learn to Love “the Encyclopedia that Anyone Can Edit”. In: The Heroic Age: A Journal of Early Medieval Northwestern Europe, Issue 10, May 2007. http://www.heroicage.org/issues/10/em.html O'Reilly, Tim: What Is Web 2.0: Design Patterns and Business Models for the Next Generation of Software. http://www.oreillynet.com/pub/a/oreilly/tim/news/2005/09/30/what-is-web-20.html Social software. (2007, January 18). In: Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 16:25, January 18, 2007, from http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Social_software&oldid=101539715 Tunsch, Th.: Museum Documentation and Wikipedia.de: Possibilities, opportunities and advantages for scholars and museums. In: J. Trant and D. Bearman (eds). Museums and the Web 2007: Proceedings. Toronto: Archives & Museum Informatics, published March 31, 2007 at http://www.archimuse.com/mw2007/papers/tunsch/tunsch.html Vorlage:BAM. In: Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie. Bearbeitungsstand: 26. September 2007, 07:47 UTC. URL: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vorlage:BAM&oldid=37137984 (Abgerufen: 8. Oktober 2007, 06:48 UTC) Wiki. In: Wikipedia, Die freie Enzyklopädie. Bearbeitungsstand: 26. September 2007, 11:14 UTC. URL: http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Wiki&oldid=37144605 (Abgerufen: 8. Oktober 2007, 17:00 UTC) Ergänzungen * Georg Hohmann: Web 1.0, 2.0, 3.0: Wikis für das Wissensmanagement im Museum, MAI-Tagung 2007 (Abstract) ** s.a. IN: Vom Betrachter zum Gestalter: neue Medien in Museen - Strategien, Beispiele und Perspektiven für die Bildung / Michael Mangold, Peter Weibel, Julie Woletz (Hrsg.). - Baden-Baden : Nomos, 2007. - 201 S. : Ill. ISBN 978-3-8329-3151-3 * Karim R. Lakhani, Andrew P. McAfee: [http://courseware.hbs.edu/public/cases/wikipedia Wikipedia]. * Marc Scheloske: Ist die Wikipedia zitierfähig? Der Umgang mit wissenschaftlichen Quellen. In: wissenswerkstatt.net, Werkstattnotiz 126 (01.11.2008). * Jakob Voss: [http://arxiv.org/abs/cs.IR/0604036 Collaborative thesaurus tagging the Wikipedia way]. v2; 2006-04-27. In: Wikimetrics research papers, volume 1, issue 1. * Liam Wyatt: Making Wikipedia “GLAM-friendly” ** Part 1 ** Part 2 Siehe auch * Abstract for a professional forum at the MW2007 Museums and the Web conference, San Francisco, USA, 11-14 April 2007. * Image:slideshare_small.gif default Thomas Tunsch: Slideshare desc none * MediaWiki für ein Museum * Museums and Wikis * Social software and museums Anmerkungen Category:EVA Berlin Museen und Wikipedia Museen und Wikipedia Category:Wikis Category:Deutsch Category:2007